The goal of this project is to produce and evaluate a video-based training program on personal safety for social services providers. The intent of the proposed program is to heighten awareness to areas of risk and to reduce dangers related to threats and violence. In Phase I, a 30-minute video was developed and produced that introduces social services staffs and others to basic personal safety issues. In Phase II, program content will be expanded to include a full two to three-day training program with four additional 30 minute videos that provide in- depth examination of the wide-range of issues introduced in Phase I. Content will be focused on all aspects of delivery of social services. Video and companion training curricula will provide high-quality skill- based training, and will be marketed as a key segment of comprehensive on-site training and as stand-alone videos with accompanying manuals for training participants and curriculum trainers. The programming will include specific concerns in relation to field and office safety, interviewing, crisis intervention, and post-incident victimization and trauma. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The need for staff personal safety training is increasing for a broad range of social service agencies, which provides the Potential for an exceptionally broad commercial proposed products to a variety of public and private human and social service program, and academic settings. Independent Living Resources, Inc., has established a large network of human and social agencies who are requesting this type of material.